eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Isella
Thanks Kindly! Hi! I have been seeing your name all over the "recent edits" and just wanted to say thank you for doign so much to keep the wiki up to date. I'm new to the game and it's really helpful to have this tool while I play. Anyway, thanks and good gaming! Gescia (talk) 14:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Gescia :You are super welcome! New players like you are exactly who I was thinking of when I decided to start contributing. I hope to keep this up for as long as I can! :Happy gaming to you! :) :Isella (talk) 22:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Grats! I like seeing all the additions you're making to the wiki. If you need any guidance, the rockstars here are McJeff, Lordebon and Chillispike. If they don't have a solution, there isn't one! Thank you for your contributions and keep up the good work! :Thanks so much! I've decided to put boredom to good use here. I'll definitely seek out words of wisdom! You all have done so much for folks like me who use the wiki a lot so now it's my turn to give back. :) :Isella (talk) 04:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::That's exactly how I got started! Over time I put together some "cheat sheets" to help me with my submissions. They're mainly gear related since I was consumed with equipment additions. ::This one includes "Commonly Used Tags" that I could just copy and paste as needed. ::This is my personal "EquipInformation" template. I used a version without the explanations for my actual submissions. See the source for "Sensei's Arm Wraps of the Fightmaster" for an example. The link at the top of the "source" includes a URL to the most recent equipment parameters. ::Good luck, and once again... Thank you so much for your additions! 13:00, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh wow thank you for those templates! Those are soooo much better than what I've been trying to put together in my Notepad file. :P Kind of learning as I go here! :::Isella (talk) 07:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You're very welcome! I would like nothing more than to see my name at the bottom of the leaderboard. That would mean that the wiki's thriving and the content is massive. One thing I started doing toward the final months of my insane article addition cycle was to simply copy and paste my previous template into the new article I was adding. Therefore, the newest article contained any additions I made to the template on my journey. If you copy the source for the "Sensei's Arm Wraps of the Fightmaster", then you'll have the most updated equipment parameters. ::::One other thing to consider is the "unused" parameters. There was some consensus some time ago that unused parameters should stay in the template. Some people think it makes the articles more streamlined to remove them. When you come across them you'll realize why it's better to leave them in there. ::::Please see this forum forum post for additional information. By the time we came to an agreement about the unused parameters I had already stripped out the descriptions... Hence the link at the top pointing to the most current descriptions. ::::One other pointer that made my submissions faster and easier was how I added the icons. If you'll notice, I always used the "iconnum" parameter. Please see this conversation for a brief rundown on how to quickly get that number. McJeff archived this conversation so I'm not sure how long it will be there. Best of luck to you and godspeed on your journey! 12:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay you're totally my hero for the icon trick! That was slowing me down a lot! That "iconnum" parameter is going to be my best friend ever. Thank you so much! I am definitely going to make good use of it now! :::::Edit: Ooh now question! For this file Ancient Draconic Phylactery I noticed that the table started before I delved into it is different than the usual icon code. Is there a trick to this as well or does this call for manual input of icons? :::::Isella (talk) 05:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for the late response... For some reason I didn't get an email telling me that this page had been edited. That's how I know to check it! In response to your question, yes. Unfortunately the pages that need multiple icons require the "old school" application of icons. I think I remember Lordebon saying something about working on that but I don't remember if he made any headway. You may want to ask him about that. He is after all, the breaker of code'y things! ::::::The actual reason I'm visiting your page is as follows: Equipment Effect Descriptions (a quick tutorial) I noticed that you typed the descriptions directly into the template when you added the Mithril Ring of Amplified Power and I didn't notice a corresponding entry on the Template:EquipEffectDesc template. Any time a manual entry is made in an equipment template means that if SOE (Daybreak) decides to change the stats on an item, then every piece of equipment with that effect would have to be manually edited. As you've seen, this can be quite time consuming and laborious. Here's a quick rundown with examples based on your addition... Examples: EquipEffectDesc difference Mithril Ring difference Follow these simple steps to success: #Go to Template:EquipEffectDesc and click on the "Edit" button. #All entries are in alphabetical order. Note: If you find one that's out of order, go ahead and put it where it's supposed to be. #''I would always go find the correct location for the new effect and then throw in a few hard returns so I had blank whitespace to work in.'' #Look at the "EquipEffectDesc difference" example for guidance. #'NOTE:' The entry always begins with the name followed by the equal "=" sign. #'NOTE:' The entry always ends with a pipe "|" symbol. #Remove any whitespace you made for yourself in step 3 and... #Publish the template. Don't worry! If you get it wrong, you can always go back and edit it. My biggest problems were the two NOTE's above (especially the pipe). #Go to your equipment and add the EquipEffectDesc parameter as shown in the "Mithril Ring difference" example. Done and done! In no time flat you'll have this down pat and your additions will just get better and better! Keep up the great work! 18:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) *Ahhh thank you so much! I threw everything in there manually since I didn't know to add new abilities to the template like that. I plopped the code in, saw errors, and didn't know what to do with the error. Now I know what to do with the new stuff! :D Now I'm actually going to take a look at old gear I edited and check the effects. Thanks again, you're awesome! *Isella (talk) 20:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I see you've embraced the EquipEffectDesc template! Excellent work! The only suggestion I have is to leave a little note about what you're doing. That way if you need one of the guru's to help you at a later point, they can easily find (and look at) the modifications you've made. See the template historyhttp://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Template:EquipEffectDesc?limit=100&action=history for examples! Happy Wiki'ing! 17:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Yay! NoTD updates! We must be of the same mind. I had just taken screen shots of some of the missing NoTD rewards from the hedge maze and was hoping to have the brain power to add them/create the pages tomorrow. I see you're on it though, so YAY! Thanks for doing it! I can sleep later now. :D Yasuewho (talk)Yasuewho :Oh awesome, another NoTD fan! I'd been trying to update everything for a few days but yikes, so much to catch up on! I'm glad there's someone else out there who wants to keep up on this as well. I think even just the NoTD merchant will keep me very very busy! :P :Isella (talk) 06:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC)